The Next Founders (ON-HOLD)
by ZephyrusApollo
Summary: The First Installment in the One World, Two Lives series (Changing Reality - Second Installment; One World, Two Lives - Third Installment). Summary in the first chapter. Rated T for now.
1. Summary

_**Everyone knows about the Founders of Hogwarts: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Everyone knows about Helena Ravenclaw as well.**_

 _ **But no one knew about their other children...**_

 _ **Aaliyah Arielle Ravenclaw ~ Heir to the Ravenclaw Family Name. Would be the future owner of the Ravenclaw Diadem.**_

 _ **Drake Slytherin ~ Heir to the Slytherin Family Name. Future owner of the Slytherin Locket.**_

 _ **Gurion Napoleon Gryffindor ~ Heir to the Gryffindor Family Name. Future owner of the Sword of Gryffindor.**_

 _ **Liliana Kaila Hufflepuff ~ Heir to the Hufflepuff Family Name. Future owner of the Hufflepuff Cup.**_

* * *

 _ **Aaliyah Ravenclaw is thirteen years old. One of the first students to attend Hogwarts and the smartest in pretty much the entire school. Apart from the occasional annoying excitement from her best friend Liliana Hufflepuff, and the mostly annoying presence of her younger sister Helena, she thought her life was perfect.**_

 _ **However,**_ he _ **just had to come and mess it up.**_

 _ **The son of Godric Gryffindor, a boy she despised but adored at the same time. He was just so infuriating at times.**_

 _ **Then there was Liliana. A bright, overjoyed, excitable girl. She could be annoying at times, but she was sweet and kind and just generally put a smile on someone's face no matter what their emotions were. She, of course, fell for the son of the coldest of the four founders. And although Aaliyah was close friends with the Slytherin boy, Aaliyah really couldn't see what Liliana saw in Drake.**_

 _ **But enough about Aaliyah. This story isn't about her. Well, not only her.**_

 _ **This story is about the four heirs to the founders, the second generation of founders.**_

 _ **This is about their lives at Hogwarts, and the struggle with relationships that parents forbid. Not to mention the Chamber that everyone rumoured Salazar to be building.**_

 _ **And what about their own children? This story is about them as well.**_

 _ **Want to find out more? Well, I invite you to find out.**_

* * *

 _ **(I know, I know. I suck at summaries. Story's a lot better though.)**_


	2. 1: First Introductions

_**A/N: Hey guys, VenomArcher here.**_

 _ **This is a new Harry Potter FanFiction I**_ _ **'m starting that is set in the Founders Era (obviously).**_

 _ **Basically, this idea came to me while I was brainstorming for ideas during a HP Founders roleplay I was doing on Facebook. So I thought 'Wait a second, why not turn this into a fanfiction?'**_

 _ **So that's what I did, with encouragement from my roleplay partner of course.**_

 _ **I know that on the Harry Potter wiki, it says that Hogwarts was founded around 993. But for the purpose of this fanfiction, I have made it so that Hogwarts was founded on April 21, 982.**_

 _ **So without further ado, I give you the first chapter of this fanfiction…**_

 _*13 December 979*_

 _Rowena's Bedroom, Ravenclaw Manor House, Scotland_

The scream that tore through the manor almost made the three other occupants of the room cover their ears. And although two of them did, the third one couldn't, as one of his hands was caught in a vice-like grip by one of the fourth occupant's hand.

The four people were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

The person the scream had admitted from was Rowena, who was currently in labour. The unfortunate occupant to not be able to cover his ears was Godric.

But the Gryffindor knew that although things had never worked out between them romantically when they were younger, Rowena needed someone she was close to. For her own husband wasn't even here for the birth of his child, despite that they sent the man a letter.

' _Arrogant, egotistical, selfish little-'_ Godric thought bitterly to himself. Although, what he would've called Rowena's husband was unknown for just as he was about to say it, Rowena's hand loosened its grip on his and a soft, crying filled the room.

Godric looked over to where the crying came from and spotted the small child bundled in blankets that was currently resting in Helga's arms.

"It's a girl Rowena." the Hufflepuff smiled, handing the infant female to her friend. Rowena brushed away some welling tears from her eyes before beginning to stroke the tiny wisps of chestnut brown hair from the child's bright, royal blue eyes. Salazar chuckled slightly, watching the mother and daughter for a few moments before walking over to the door and opening it.

One would think he was leaving, but no. He was instead letting two one-year-old boys tumble in. One had a small tuft of red hair and bright purple-blue eyes, royal purple. Like the newborn child, he had pale skin. He was Godric's son, Gurion Gryffindor. The second one reminded Salazar of his late wife. Late because he killed her. But that was a secret that would never be found out. Unlike Gurion, his skin was lightly tanned and his hair was a light dusty brown. However, he did inherit Salazar's grey eyes. The second child was his own son, Drake Slytherin.

"Gurion, Drake. Come on and meet your new friend," he said, leading them in, "Aaliyah Arielle Ravenclaw." At the sound of the word 'friend', the two boys immediately began attempting to climb onto the bed. Godric chuckled after a moment before picking them up and setting them on the bed next to Rowena after a couple of minutes of watching them try and fail.

The two boys peered down at the small infant girl, who simply stared back at them, absolutely silent. Even now, even as a baby, her eyes were sharp with wisdom and intelligence.

"They seem to like her. Now we just have to hope they'll like Liliana. That gender-determination spell you created Rowena was genius, by the way." Helga spoke up, resting a hand on her stomach. Helga was due to have a daughter herself, in about 4-5 months at that. Due to a spell Rowena created, Helga's child's gender had been determined as a female. However, Rowena refused to use the spell on herself. She didn't want to know.

"Thank you Helga. And I'm sure they will. For now at least. I mean, we all live so far apart. I live here in Scotland. You live in Wales. Salazar and Godric live in two different parts of England. West and East. By the time they next meet, they may not even remember each other. And maybe they won't like each other then?" Rowena replied, biting her lip. Godric placed his hand on her shoulder.

"They will, Row. I know they will."

"I hope you're right…"

 _*27 May 984*_

 _Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

"Do we have to do this, Mother?"

"Yes, Aaliyah. We do. You can't avoid them for very long. Especially since you will all be taking after us and therefore will have to work together. Besides, it is not like all of them are strangers to you. You know Liliana. It's just the boys you don't know." Rowena replied to her young, four-year-old daughter next to her. Despite her age, she was quite intelligent. She was also noble, elegant and proper. Not to mention quite beautiful for her age. Her chestnut brown hair fell in curls to just below her shoulders and her sapphire blue eyes were as sharp with wisdom and intelligence as they were the day she was born. She would definitely be one of the best in her class when she joined the newly founded Hogwarts.

Aaliyah was about to respond to her mother before the hall doors opened and a small four-year-old girl sped through them, almost tackle-hugging Aaliyah to the ground. This new arrival had longer hair than Aaliyah, but was smaller than the Ravenclaw by at least an inch. Her back length curling golden blonde hair was tied in two low pigtails by two small hairbands which were then hidden by two black ribbons tied in a bow around them. To make it look as if her hair was tied with ribbons. Her bright eyes that were dancing with laughter were emerald green. She was light skinned and had a peculiar gold star shaped birthmark under her right eye.

"Ah! Liliana! How many times have I told you not to tacklehug me!" Aaliyah glared at the other girl, but the small smile on her face betrayed the glare. She then hugged the giggling, blonde girl.

"I couldn't help it." the girl replied, giggling again. A moment after Aaliyah released her best friend, the girl's mother walked in. A kind, motherly looking plump woman. Liliana took after her father. Who had been a green eyed, golden blonde haired, fair skinned, intelligent but kind wizard. He used to tell Liliana and Aaliyah stories about unicorns and centaurs. However, he died the previous year, just a week before Liliana's birthday.

Liliana could remember him still, vaguely. But as time grew on, she would forget what he sounded like, look like, acted like. Because he died before her brain was old enough to start storing memories away. And that wasn't until she was four.

Her mother, however, was Helga Hufflepuff. Rowena's best friend and fellow Hogwarts Founder. The girl was Liliana. Liliana Kaila Hufflepuff.

"Where are the boys?" Rowena asked as Helga moved to stand beside her, watching as the two children chased each other through the hall.

"Should be here any moment. Ah, here they are." Helga replied, gesturing to the four people walking into the room as she spoke.

"Ah, Salazar, Godric. You're here. I was beginning to think you had forgotten." Rowena raised an eyebrow as the quartet made their way over to her and Helga. All four of them were males. There was Salazar, Godric and their, now five-years-old, sons - Drake and Gurion.

It wasn't easy to tell that either of the fathers were related to their sons. But there were similarities. Godric did have his son's red hair. However, his eyes were like Liliana's. Green. But both males had pale skin. It was harder to tell that Drake and Salazar were father and son. Although Salazar did have grey eyes, which Drake had inherited, Salazar's hair (or what little there was of it) was grey in colour as well. And unlike his son's lightly tanned skin, Salazar had light toned skin.

But then saying that, it was nearly impossible to sense any relation between Helga and Liliana. Apart from the wide, kind smiles they both shared and joyful glint in their eyes. There was no similarity between mother and daughter. Unlike Liliana's golden blonde hair, light skin and emerald eyes, Helga had neat curls of red hair that fell just past her shoulders, like Aaliyah's hair. Her sparkling eyes were bright blue and her skin was pale. If you didn't know Liliana's father, then you wouldn't believe that Helga was Liliana's mother.

But despite the vast difference in appearance, and the rumours that Liliana wasn't actually Helga's, Liliana was Helga's pride and joy. She didn't want to fall in love again after Liliana's father, Vincent. She didn't think she would be granted with that kind of love again. So Liliana would be her only child. And Helga didn't mind. She loved Liliana. She could put a smile on anyone's face. Even Salazar's.

"Of course we didn't forget, Lady Ravenclaw. We all want this school to prosper. And our legacy to live on. And they won't if our children don't get along." Salazar spoke up, raising an eyebrow himself at Rowena in response.

"Who says it won't, Lord Slytherin?" Rowena questioned, her dark eyes narrowing. Helga cleared her throat and half-glared at Rowena.

"Alright then, let's see how our children get on together shall we?" she asked, looking at the other three founders. Rowena and Salazar were still glaring at each other but Godric nodded vigorously.

"Yes, let's." he said, ruffling his son's hair. Helga nodded herself and turned to the two girls who were now on the floor, holding their stomachs in laughter.

"Liliana! Playtime's over. Come and meet the boys!" she called to the blonde child. Liliana sat up quickly before standing up and beginning to head back over to her mother.

"Coming Mama!" she called back as she broke into a run. Aaliyah, however, stayed where she was. She had sitten up. But hadn't made any indication that she was actually going to head over to them as well. Rowena sighed. She didn't need to turn around to know that Aaliyah was still there. She knew her daughter all too well.

"You too Aaliyah."

"But Mother-"

"But nothing Aaliyah. Get over here now." Rowena cut in, her voice sharp. She rarely used this tone with Aaliyah. The child was usually so well behaved. But when it came to having to meet new people, she became very disobedient very quickly. She was a very antisocial child. She preferred to hide in Ravenclaw Tower or the library. It made Rowena proud to know her daughter was taken such an interest in her house, in intelligence, creativity, wisdom and knowledge. But it sometimes meant that Rowena worried for the child. She had to have real friends at some points. Her friends couldn't all be books and scrolls.

"Yes, Mother…" Aaliyah sighed softly, standing up and running over before standing beside her mother and Liliana. Her sharp, intelligent, royal blue eyes scanned the appearances of the two boys, her mind wondering if they were going to be kind or arrogant, modest or egotistical.

"Aaliyah, Liliana, I would like you to meet, Gurion Napoleon Gryffindor and Drake Slytherin. Boys, this is Aaliyah Arielle Ravenclaw and Liliana Kaila Hufflpuff" Rowena said, gesturing to each of the four children as she said their names. Aaliyah curtseyed slightly, as did Liliana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Aaliyah murmured, wishing she could be anywhere but there. The two boys bowed to them in return.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Gurion replied with a slight grin. Aaliyah narrowed her eyes when she saw it before straightening up. Liliana had already done so and managed to strike up a conversation with Drake, that Gurion soon joined. Drake seemed like a nice boy, if Liliana liked him. But she didn't know about Gurion. She wasn't sure at the moment, she wasn't one to judge someone before getting to know the. But she had a feeling that she wouldn't much like Gurion.

Ah well. She just had to wait and see. Maybe Gurion would end up being one of those annoying friends. If so, Aaliyah can see some hexing just waiting to happen…


	3. ON-HOLD

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongA/N:/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHey guys,/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know that I told myself and was planning to update pretty much most of my stories. However, I have recently entered Year 11. And I have my GCSE exams this year so I will not be updating as often as I promised or as often as I would like to./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSo I am going to put all of my stories on hold. This way, I can rewrite the current chapters I have and write up several more chapters before I begin updating again. This way it's a bit more relaxed. I promise this isn't the end of any of my stories. But if I am to update during the next few months, the updates will be very slow. But I doubt I will update at all until the summer./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know it'll be a while before things kick off again, but I would appreciate it if you guys stuck around until then. It'll be worth the wait I /br /~ Chaos/strong/em/p 


End file.
